Onmyoudou: Seishuku Fuzoku no Kuiki
This fuinjutsu sealing array is the pinnacle of the fuinjutsu craft, a technique developed by Kawakami during his travels in the rifts of Uzushio. Using this technique, the fundamental interactions of the elements can be altered within a sealed zone. Discovery and Development Kawakami developed this technique over the course of several months of trying and failing to navigate the space-time rifts. When he initially entered the rifts, he noticed the sky was fractured like some kind of kaleidoscope. The inclusions of the fracturing revealed splinters of sky depicting different times and places. In one section, a full moon might show. In another section of the same sky, he might see a cloud-covered crescent moon. This disorder naturally made it impossible for him to navigate home. Lacking recognizable landmarks, and without even the regularity of the constellations to guide him, he was forced to wander aimlessly in pursuit of an exit. His first attempt at using elemental ninjutsu to create a simple campfire, backfired in his face. Rather than burning, the fire seemed to flow out from the point of ignition, seeping into the ground and setting it ablaze. In moments, the entire area was on fire as the earth itself fed the flames. Realizing something was amiss with the world he occupied, he manufactured a set of seals for testing the elemental characteristics of the rift around him. He started with the basics, testing each element individually, and then in combination. Eventually he was able to construct an eight trigrams seal with an unusual order, but nonetheless allowed him to forecast the behavior of elements within that zone. Assuming he'd solved his elemental ninjutsu dilemma, he traveled onward, but after a short distance of walking, he found that his chart had become useless; it no longer accurately predicted the interactions of the elements. Something had changed between his origin and destination. In time, as he was forced to build new charts and start from scratch, he realized that the inclusions of the sky were changing. He developed a theory that, somehow the coordination of the constellations and celestial bodies was having some intrinsic influence on the behavior of the elements. Moreover, he determined that the shifting position of the stars, corresponded to direct changes in the elements. This knowledge allowed him to construct a special scroll- a star chart that shifts to match the positions of the stars overhead. From this item, he could derive trigrams that were "true" to whichever area of the rifts he occupied. Later on, after experimenting with sealing methods related to the sealing of "concepts", he discovered that the elements of a zone can be forced to change their natures if the zone is conceptually cut off from the rest of reality. Effect Kawakami first creates a sealing circle around a zone, cutting off the influence of the four coordinates that govern the attitudes of the constellations. North, South, East and West no longer influence the direction or flow of chakra in the same way. He then creates an eight trigrams seal in the center of this zone, upon which he stands, powering the seal. The seal itself is a grounder- it reinforces his influence over the zone. By powering the seal with his chakra, the arrangements of the elements within the circle determine the behaviors of elements in the zone. In this way, he could make it that fire consumes earth, but is doused by air. Or that water becomes dense like earth, and that it is fed by air. These strange interactions severely interfere with the performance of jutsus and techniques in the zone. With a flawed assumption of the basics governing the molding and interactions of chakras, any elementally-attuned techniques backfire, malfunction, or simply fail. Many yin-yang techniques, especially those that rely on the use of hand seals, likewise fail. Only very basic yin-yang techniques, such as Rasengan, are able to function normally. Using his mastery of fuinjutsu and foreknowledge about the behavior of the zone, Kawakami is able to compensate for these changes somewhat. He can pre-design fuinjutsu seals that, while malfunctioning in normal reality, are able to perform perfectly in this augmented reality. Finally, Kawakami transforms five animals into beasts of incredible power. A snake and turtle, a cat, a newt, and a chicken are imbued with fractions of Matatabi's power. They transform into four masked beasts. These four beasts serve to reinforce the integrity of the barrier of the zone, and each take positions at four corners aligning with North, South, East and West. This technique is useful for dealing with Ninjutsu experts. While their unconscious mastery of the basics of chakra interactions serves as a great boon normally, it becomes a detriment to these experts in Kawakami's domain. Their understanding of those basics, which has been drilled into them by years of dedicated training, only serves to cause their jutsu to fail spectacularly, even causing severe injury as their powerful techniques behave unpredictably.